Parents Evening
by The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam
Summary: Becoming Human! "I see that your parents cannot make it to the upcoming parents evening."  "No sir."   "May I ask why?"


Parents Evening

Dedicated to iBounce, because she's amazing and is my Being Human / Becoming  
Human idol / helper as well as the Beta for this fic =D

-

"Adam Jacobs." the teacher boomed, suddenly standing before him.

'Yes sir?' he said in a soft Welsh accent, his dark eyes flickering up to meet his teacher's glare.

"I see that your parents cannot make it to the upcoming parents evening."

"No sir." Adam said, relaxing slightly.

"May I ask why?" the man asked grudgingly. Adam raised an eyebrow at his tone, knowing full well that he had not merely been asking, but demanding.

"They're, er, busy," he stated blandly, busying himself with disassembling his pen.

"I'll meet them eventually Mr. Jacobs." he narrowed his eyes at the vampire in question, suspicion lacing his tone, before stalking off in the opposite direction.

Adam breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of his teacher's departure, and began to bite his lip.

-

"So, what's the real reason your parents aren't coming?" Christa asked at lunch, when they had finally located a table to sit at.

"They're tied up." Adam said evasively, his lips twitching. She blinked at him, before taking out a sandwich. She took small, tense bites out of its side.

"Come on Adam!" she joked, wiping her mouth free of imaginary crumbs, "It's not that bad. All they have to do is sit at a teacher's table for five minutes and listen to the teacher saying that you need to work harder."

Adam shrugged. "They're still not going to come."

"What? Don't they care?" Christa said gently, furrowing her brows, "My parents don't really. As long as the report says that I'm doing good, they're fine."

"For god's sake Christa!' he hissed. 'They're not coming!"

All Christa could do was watch in awe as Adam sprang up from the table in a huff, and began to walk in the opposite direction. She stared at the back of his head, to her sandwich, and to the back of his head again, wondering what it was that she'd said.

-

It was just after the school bell had rung, signalling that the school day had ended, that Christa heaved a sigh of relief. She didn't have to deal with Matt, school, or any other sort of problem for two whole days. All she had to do was find Adam and see if he was alright.

She'd been looking around the town for about twenty minutes when Matt appeared next to her, looking somewhat doeful. She turned to him, "Matt, have you seen Adam?"

The ghost looked rather hurt by her lack of interest in his own life, but responded bluntly "He's busy."

"Doing what?" Christa asked incredulously, leaning against a wall and pursing her lips. She rolled her eyes when Matt responded with nothing but a glare, and sighed, "Is this about what happened at lunchtime?"

"Yes!" the ghost said venomously.

"Well it can't be that bad!" she retorted, pushing herself off of the wall and raising her hands in defeat. "All I did was ask!"

"They're dead!" Matt burst out.

Christa stopped dead. "What?"

"Adam's parents are dead. His mom's been dead five years, and his dad died just before he moved here." Matt told her sadly.

Christa blinked. She hadn't expected that. Adam had always seemed somewhat carefree, beyond the faded issues of thirst. Always talking smoothly about tainted subjects, sex being one of the many conversational topics he was keen upon flinging about. She shoved her hands into her pockets and looked up at Matt through half-lidded eyes.

"Where is he?" she asked quietly.

"The graveyard." Matt told her.

Christa ran.

-

"Dad..." Adam shook his head, "I miss you." He sat down before the gravestone with his legs crossed, and picked at the grass surrounding it.

He rested his head against the gravestone for a moment, and let the tears that were gathering in his eyes fall. "It's been hard, without you, without feeding. It's only been me. On my own. Nobody understands, not like you did. Except Mitchell, but he wouldn't accept me."

He paused, listening to the silence, before continuing with a breathy chuckle, "How sad am I? I'm not even accepted by other vampires! All I can find is a werewolf and a ghost! And they can hardly stand me."

He breathed heavily, attempting to rid himself of his stutter, before Christa's voice rang out from behind him. "You really are an idiot," she said, dark humour glistening within her eyes, "To not be able to recognise friends, when you have them." She sat down next to him, crossing her legs. After a few  
moments, she began to trace the name on the gravestone. "Toby Jacobs." She read softly.

"Leave me alone Christa." Adam said weakly, his voice trailing off into a sigh. He sounded tired.

"Adam..." she whispered, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

He laughed bitterly. "You being sorry don't change anything. It doesn't change that I was changed when I was sixteen; It doesn't change the fact that my mother hated what I'd become. It doesn't change the fact that my dad is dead; It doesn't change anything!' In the course of his speech he'd stood up and had started bashing at the headstone heatedly.

"Adam!" Christa yelled, grabbing his arms and pulling him into her. "Calm down." She instructed.

He struggled in her arms and she tightened them, "You won't get away from me this time. Tomorrow is the full moon, I'm stronger than you at the moment."

"Let go of me!" he hissed.

"It's okay to feel sad." She said, ignoring what he was saying, "It's okay to cry."

"No!" he shook his head, "It's not. He said I had to be strong when he was gone, because I'd be the only one left... and, for god sakes! It's been two weeks! And in that time I've been passed from werewolves to vampires and back! Then I left to come here, with a vampire's blessing! And then I have to deal with a ghost's angst! How am I suppose to do this Christa? You're going to age, and grow old and have a family... Me? I'm going to stay this age forever. You, you're so lucky! You only change once a month and you can live a normal life! Look at George and Nina¬"

'Who?' Christa asked, confused- but he ignored her and continued.

"¬they managed to start a family and they're both werewolves!" Adam chuckled darkly. "Me? I can't even have sex properly anymore! I'll be like bloody Mitchell! I'll have the urge to fucking feed every time! Kind of ruins sex wouldn't it? Don't worry, we'll do it after I've eaten you!" When he was  
finished his eyes were still shimmering in the darkening light, and he was breathing hard even though he didn't need to.

"God!" he shook his head again, as if to deny his own thoughts. "You don't understand. You'll never understand what it means to be a vampire, just like I'll never truly understand what it's like to be a werewolf, or a ghost."

Christa didn't run after him as he stalked off, she stayed where she was sat and didn't turn to see him watching her every move- instead picking a strand of grass and rolling it between her fingers. She looked somewhat dreamy, picturesque. Looking back at the werewolf, he wished that she would somehow react. When she didn't, he hung his head and ran from the scene, leaving the girl beside the grave. She snapped back into reality, but too late.

He was gone. Too fast for either of them to stop him, and too fast for either of them to speak.

She traced the golden words engraved into the marble with her index finger, wishing for nothing less than to be into boys, ponies, and bullshit again. 


End file.
